The invention resides in an arrangement for mounting a fuel tank to the undercarriage of a motor vehicle by means of a tension strap.
In conventional arrangements of this type, the fuel container is mounted to a bracket, in engagement with which the fuel tank is firmly held by a tension strap. The bracket is firmly connected to the undercarriage of the motor vehicle. The tension strap is connected to the bracket at its upper and lower ends so as to be under tension. At the lower end, the tension strap is connected to the bracket by a bolt mounted to the bracket. The tension strap forms a loop, which is moved over the bolt and then securely held in place by a locking structure. The upper end of the tension strap is connected to the bracket by way of a ring screw. The ring of the ring screw is disposed between two vertical ribs formed on the bracket and having through-bores receiving a bolt which is secured in its position in the through-bores. The other end of the ring screw includes a threaded shaft which is inserted through a bore in the tension strap and is tightened and secured by a transverse connection member and a counter-nut. In order to be able to mount a fuel tank to a motor vehicle undercarriage using the conventional structures, the ring bolt is first attached to a part of the bracket by means of a bolt. Then the tension strap is mounted at its lower end to the bracket also by means of a bolt. When the lower end of the tension strap is mounted to the bracket, the tank is raised, generally by hand, and is pressed against the bracket. Then the tension strap is placed around the side of the tank remote from the bracket and connected to the bolt-like end of the ring screw. The connection to the ring screw however, is complicated and time-consuming. During the connection of the tension strap to the threaded shaft of the ring screw, the tank with all its weight must be pressed onto the bracket. At the same time, the threaded shaft must be inserted through the bore in the tension strap. After insertion of the bolt through the strap bore, the transverse connection must be installed, the nut and counter-nut must be applied and the tension strap needs to be tightened by tightening the nut on the ring screw. The procedure is particular cumbersome and time consuming because, during the whole process until the nut is mounted onto the threaded shaft, the full weight of the tank must be carried by the person performing the work.
The mounting of the transverse connection and of the two nuts is further difficult since the bolt of the ring screw is disposed within the loop of the tension strap so that it is not easily accessible. As a result, the mounting of the various parts requires a large amount of dexterity and patience. It is also disadvantageous that a multitude of parts is required for the mounting of the fuel tank. Consequently, the mounting of a fuel tank in the conventional manner is not only time-consuming and difficult, but it is also expensive as it requires a multitude of parts.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for the mounting of a fuel tank to the body of a motor vehicle, whereby only four parts are needed and the task can be performed easily and rapidly.